Remember the Ring
by ElliotsLover-DracosWife
Summary: SEQUEL TO "REMEMBER A WEDDING". Its been 2 years since the families got together, Elliot has a surprise and Sarah sings a Taylor Swift Song. Thank you all for your patience with my writers block, i love you all. Read & Review!


SRRY SRRY SRRY SOOOOOOOOOOO SRRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOO LONG!!! I KNOW THERE AREN'T MANY OF US CHEAPER BY THE DOZEN FTW PEOPLE BUT WE GOTTA STICK TOGETHER. W00T!! short but sweet. lovely!

Lights and laughter filled the lake-side clubhouse. Friends and neighbors meeting up for the summer, and once again, the Bakers and Murtaughs were reuniting. It had been two years since Anne and Charlie had gotten married, and the whole family was once more at Lake Winnetka, celebrating their two year anniversary. More people have joined since then, including Daniel's wife Phoebe, Lorraine's husband David and Calvin's wife Alyssa.

The club house was filled to the brim when Anne stepped on stage.

"Ok everybody," she called, "now, most of you probably remember the beautiful performance Sarah Baker gave at mine and Charlie's wedding. Well, I think it should only be tradition that she comes up once more and sings again." Claping sounded throughout the room as people started to turn to Sarah. Not much had changes except she had grown out her hair quite a bit. She started to blush and leaned over to whisper in her sister Lorraine's ear.

"Where's Elliot? He said he was going to be here." Her faced was sketched with worry for her boyfriend of two years. Lorraine just smiled and pushed Sarah towards the stage.

Little did she know, Elliot had gone to speak to someone privately, off into one of the rooms on the side of the main area. Both gentlemen had sat down and where staring at each other.

Sarah took the stage. "Thank you everyone, I would like to dedicate this song, not only to Charlie and Anne, but my boyfriend, Elliot, as well." The guitar started playing and she slowly opened her mouth to begin.

_We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes, and the flashback starts,  
I'm standing there,  
On the balcony in summer air.  
_

"Mr. Baker," Elliot began, "I need to ask you something."

_I see the lights, see the party, the ballgowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd,  
And say, "Hello",  
Little did I know,_

"I love your daughter"

_That you were Romeo,  
You were throwing pebbles,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
And I was crying on the staircase,  
Begging you, "Please don't go"._

"She is the most amazing woman I have ever met."

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."  
_

"I will always take care of her."

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you,  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if he knew,  
So close your eyes,  
Escape this town for a little while.  
_

"I will always protect her."

_'Cause you were Romeo,  
I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."  
But you were everything to me,  
Begging you, "Please don't go".  
_

"Please Mr. Baker . . . Tom."

_And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run.  
You be the prince, and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."  
_

Tom's face was blank as he made his decision.

_"Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it of this mess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, 'yes'."  
_

Elliot me his way to the stage, his face only showing a slight smile.

_Well, I got tired of waiting,  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading,  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
_

He got up on stage. Sarah turned, looking confused.

_And I said,  
"Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come.  
Is this in my head,  
I don't know what to think,"  
_

He knelt to the ground and pulled something out of his pocket.

_You knelt to the ground,  
And pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, _

Sarah was in tears as she saw him mouthing the same words from the song and the ring he held in his hand. She turned to her father who just smiled and nodded.

_It's a love story, baby just say _

Sarah fell on her knees in front of him.

_yes."  
_

And then she kissed him with all that she had.

_We were both young when I first saw you..._


End file.
